claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia
Alicia is Claymore No. 1 of both Clare's and Clarice's generation. Her identical twin sister Beth is No. 2. Alicia is a new type of Claymore and wears a special black uniform, earning her the nickname "Alicia the Black" (黒のアリシア, Kuro no Arishia). She and Beth together are known as "The Black Ones" and are the first successful attempt at a controlled Awakened Being via "Soul Link." Etymology "Alicia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Arishia" (アリシア, pronounced "a-ri-shi-a"). "Alicia" ultimately derives from the Medieval German "Adalheidis," meaning "noble sort." Perhaps alluding to the aristocratic bearing of the Twins. Appearance Alicia wears a black version of the Claymore uniform. Her hair is worn in a "hime" or "princess" cut (long and straight, with bangs) in typical Manga style. In Alicia's awakened form, she has bladed appendages on her arms, head and neck. Her special black uniform is also not destroyed when she awakens. Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86in). Personality Alicia shows no emotions and totally obeys the Organization. She rarely speaks and only does so to inform. According to Rubel, the Twins have "no sense of self." But Alicia shows concern for Beth, despite never showing any affection. Alicia fights Priscilla when Beth is in danger. According to Priscilla, the otherwise mindless twins gain the qualities of a human when they synchronize, letting them defend each other and feel each others' grief. When Alicia was killed by Priscilla, tears flow out of the eyes of the awakened Beth. Abilities Soul Link An ability involving two Claymores in which one awakens, the other contains the soul of the awakened Claymore which causes tedious work for the one holding it. This allows the one who awakened to revert back to human form, therefore allowing for controlled awakening. In this instance, Alicia serves as the awakened-half of the Soul Link. In her awakened form, Alicia possesses both incredible speed and offensive power. The blades she wields on her arms are said to contain many small blades vibrating at rapid speeds, allowing her to rip apart armor as tough as Dauf's hide with ease. Her speed and agility is said to be enough to dodge and avoid Riful's own speed, making her a match for the Abyssal One. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: S (Special Level of Ability) *Agility: A+ *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: A+ *Perception: A+ *Leadership: E Biography Employment as a Claymore Alicia is first fully seen in Scene 62 when Rubel takes Galatea to see the power of Claymore No. 1 (Alicia appears briefly in Scene 49 with her handler as they gauged Riful's strength). Alicia and Beth are both confronted by some Awakened Beings who threaten to attack her. Galatea tells Rubel that Alicia and Beth will be unable to defeat the Awakened Beings but Rubel tells her of the Twins' power. Alicia is able to fully awaken, while her human soul is contained by her sister via a Soul Link. This gives Alicia the strength of an Abyssal One without losing control to the extreme rage and sexual ecstasy causes Claymores to awaken. Taught only to fight and align their "souls" with one another to counter the threat of the Three Abyssal Ones, they have little personality. Through training, their strength is constantly gauged and raised by the Organization. Galatea is shocked and unable to believe it until Alicia awakens and easily kills all the Awakened Beings before returning to her normal state. After Seven Years Seven years after this event the Organization has finally decided to use Alicia and Beth to fight the Abyssal Ones. She and her sister follow the Abyss Feeders to the location of Riful. She appears before both Riful and Dauf after their brief battle with the Abyss Feeders. She quickly awakens and attacks Riful but is pinned down under Dauf's arm. Undeterred, she slices through Dauf's left arm with ease and then dodges Riful's attack before momentarily backing off. Alicia attacks again but her movement is decreased due to Dauf's attack on Beth. However this is only temporary and she again slashes at Riful, slicing off some of her ribbon-like appendages. Her movement again drops when Beth continues to have to evade attacks but the battle is interrupted when the combined Awakened Being of Rafaela and Luciela attacks from a distance. Alicia manages to avoid all the creatures attacks but loses Riful in the confusion. Alicia quickly tracks Riful and the injured Dauf down but is beginning to lose her mind due to Beth having been impaled by the creature's previous attack. She slices through the Abyss Feeders that had surrounded Riful, who appears to realize what is happening. Alicia assumes human form to Soul Link to Beth, now awakened. Alicia tries to bring her back from the brink. When Alicia feels Beth struggling against Priscilla she runs to her aid, blocking Priscilla's killing shot. Realizing she stands no chance against Priscilla she awakens, technically becoming an Abyssal One and preventing Beth and herself from ever returning to their normal states in the process. The Twins work in unison to attack Priscilla, with Alicia managing to slice her side and slice off a leg. Alicia goes for another attack but Priscilla avoids which prompts Alicia to rush at her head on for a second attack. In response Priscilla calmly places her hand on Alicia's head and rips it off in one fluid motion, killing the Organization's No. 1. Relationships Beth Taken by the Organization when they were infants, and created specifically for the Soul Link experiment, Beth is the only close relationship Alicia has. Despite the claims of the twins having their personalities crushed, Alicia, in fact, has a very close, intimate bond with her sister. When an awakened Beth's life was in danger, Alicia immediately abandoned her mission to eliminate Riful to come to her sister's aid, and even went so far as awaken herself, losing any chance of returning to her Claymore form. Behind the Scenes *While Alicia is never seen in the anime she is mentioned by Miria in episode 11 as someone that should be avoided. Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Soul Link